poppytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Walter Turnbull
Walter Turnbull is a major character in the Poppytail series. Walter Turnbull used to work at Rosemary Games before the Quake of '86, and may or may not have invited Alex to Rosemary Games at the beginning of the first game. His current status is unknown. Appearance Despite being classified as a major character, Walter Turnbull has yet to make a physical appearance in the series. Story Poppytail The game starts off with Alex receiving a letter from Walter Turnbull. The legitimacy of this letter is unknown. It reads, "Dear ALEX, Happy bday last month! Sorry for the late message, but we finally made the game idea you came up with into reality! ALICE suggested you should stop by. WALTER TURNBULL" After this, Alex drives and enters the Rosemary Games building in attempt to find him. Poppytail 5 It is unknown whether Walter Turnbull will make a physical appearance, however he will be getting an audio recording that will play at the beginning of Chapter 1. His script reads, "Uh... Hello? Is this thing recording? Oh, hold on... Alright, yes. Okay, welcome to Rosemary Games. I am Walter Turnbull, one of our most experienced programmers here, and, well... this recording's for... y'know, anyone who... is new here, or who wants more information about this company, Rosemary Games. So, we are so world-renowned because of our technology as well as our games. Hey, I know it's only, uh... 1984, but... we have some pretty futuristic tech here. We have... uh... well, we have Simulation Rooms. We use these to create environments we intend to program in our games; to see how events in the game would play out in real life, y'know, so... we can make our games as realistic as possible. Also, while other companies mess around with fancy arcade machines, we produce new gaming consoles, get this: every year. Hold on... Campbell? ...Yeah, yeah, I know, I get it... Sorry, Dad wants to see me? ...Alright... Well, I have business to attend to. Hope you enjoy working here or playing our games, depending on who's listening. Bye!" QW5uZU5vdW5jZXIubXA0 This video provides two major pieces of information about him. In the canon Poppytail universe, he was the true author of The World of Elecreatures. A video game adaptation was in the process of its creation in Rosemary Games and had a scheduled release in 1985, but something went wrong in the development process and the game was presumably never released. It is also revealed that, sometime in 1984, he was accused of the murder of either Zachary, Olivia, or Victor Ombre. Donald, the character behind the messages in the video, reveals that his father, Alex, was the one who told him about the alleged murder. Trivia * He has yet to make an appearance in the series. * He may have appeared in a cutscene before the Poppytail Nightmare, however this character is only mentioned as "WALTER" and not "WALTER TURNBULL". * He may be named after the former Australian prime minister, Malcolm Bligh Turnbull, since the developer of the series is Australian. * Joey Turnbull has been theorised to be Walter Turnbull's son. This has not been confirmed or denied. * It is unknown whether he will have any significance in Pixetail. * The QR code in the QW5uZU5vdW5jZXIubXA0 video reveals he was accused of murdering either Zachary, Olivia, or Victor Ombre in 1984. * Interestingly, this is the same year as his Poppytail 5 audio recording was made. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Poppytail (Game) Category:Poppytail 5 Category:Humans Category:QW5uZU5vdW5jZXIubXA0